The present invention relates to a gripping apparatus for lifting a load remotely. It pertains in particular to such a gripping apparatus with cam operated gripping arms.
In many instances it is desirable to grip and transport an article by remote control. This particularly is evident in the nuclear reactor industry where radioactively contaminated filter elements must be relocated when expended.
Many prior art devices are known for this purpose. However, the prior art gripping devices use gripping arms which are not displaceable positively and reliably controllable in both directions. Therefore, if the load is jolted or in the case of power failure or other emergency, the gripping arms may lose their grip and drop the object being transported. Alternatively, the arms may not reliably turn loose of the load when desired. Also, being single directional with respect to grip application, the prior art devices cannot be used for gripping objects both from within and without.